Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the detection of a target material contained within a sample material. More particularly, the present invention relates the detection of explosives and other materials. Specifically, the present invention utilizes Nuclear Quadrupole Resonance (NQR) and microwave frequencies to locate a target material so it may be evaluated and determined whether it is an explosive or another material.